User talk:SleepingWithTheFishes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SleepingWithTheFishes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 02:21, February 24, 2012 Chat Hey, when you see someone in chat (There rarely is anyone in it) Please join it, we'd like to get to know you User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 02:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) hey dude could you please go on chat. A admin would like to talk to you. By the way your gang is very realistic cool dude.Tomahawk23 01:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) hey dude you said you wanted to make a allegiance. If you still do then just put it down in your infobox. Also if you do then go on chat on OFC wiki (Organized Crime Fiction wiki). We have a few things to discuss. I gota do something real quick first. Tomahawk23 00:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) sorry dude I was writng a comment I'm back nowTomahawk23 01:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ally? i would love to have the pleasure of doing buisness with you, having us both be UK gangs, it would be my pleasure to work with you, so, what do you say? allies with an extremely powerful british gang? or no and go bankrupt, your choice. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ I wouldn't make that choice. The Kingdon of Angles spend more time doing things that make them look tough, then actually doing them. They also make stupid decisions, take a look at KOAs comment here User blog:Tesla Man/Buisness as Usual - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki so as you can see that was a stupid idea of his. My friend uou could get way more out of working with us. We make way more money then the KOA. We could use some drug smugglers like you, you'd be useful. I promis your gang would be even richer then before. We have already made allies please do not switch over to the KOA. They're all talk and no play. And when they do get some balls, they either make a illogcial decision, (as you can see on that blog) or they bomb the british gov for no reason. It would only harm you gang, given that the british gov is after them, they'd be after their allies. Your located in britain you'd have the british gov on your ass. Stay with the Cobranies and you'll be working with the Pirates of Syracuse, if you make yourselves useful you'll get a nice cut of are highjacking profits. We could use some britain located drug smugglers.Tomahawk23 12:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Now that we are allies. I am recruiting every ally I have to this war against the KOA and their allies. A british located gang would be useful. WIll you join? I promis sucess.Tomahawk23 22:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) yes we can I'll be on for the next 20 something minutesTomahawk23 02:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Allies Sure, I'm always ready to make a new ally User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 00:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) No you could call it the Super Bad ass crew. But i doubt any organization would call themselves that. Tomahawk23 20:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It's not really the name that bothers me so much as the type of gang it would bear with it. If it were a serious gang you would need to change the name to something better. If it is a joke gang those aren't allowed on the wiki. Kingofawosmeness777 22:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) SWTF, that new gang you created. Their not a gang there a Mercenary group. On this wiki your gang must be a organized crime group, not a group of mercs. I understand that it feels really cool and awesome be have your gang be mercs for hire, and be ex Military. But your gang must be real organized crime. I'm sorry but I will have to delete it.Tomahawk23 20:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Allies Deal, I need allies now. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 21:46, March 11, 2012 (UTC) sorry dude I won't do it again.Tomahawk23 01:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) SWTF, I restored the VCI. As long as you turn it into a actual gang its fine. However I don't see how a gang of former Marines Navy and Army personal would be very realistic.Tomahawk23 02:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) SWTF, meet me on chat next time your on, I need to talk you you about something.Tomahawk23 01:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Business proposal I'm looking to move some business in to England, namly my animal trafficking. I'll give you an offer. Let me move my Animal Trafficking ring into your city and I'll cut you in for 30% of the profits from the city, you just got to site back and le us do our thing, and seeing as your not in the illegal animal trade we won't affect your income. What do you say, will you accept my generous offer? User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So that job I was talking about, its the war going on, the reason I said there probably won't be a war on the wiki for a while and didn't tell you what kind of job, was for secrecy. Not that I don't trust you or nothing, I just didn't wana take a chance of it becoming something that everyone knows about. Anyways we really just want him out of are territory, but it may turn into a big war, (hopefully it won't and he won't try to come back into are territory). But if he does we will need you to put pressure on him in England, nothing else. But don't attack him in England yet if you are willing to. Stay on Standby, and wait for the signle that hopefully will not happen, but may.Tomahawk23 22:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, come on chat tonight I got some good news for you.Tomahawk23 00:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Keep hitting him. Hit him until there's nothing left.Tomahawk23 11:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) SWTF, we gota treaty going here, everyone has signed we just need your signiture and the war is over. Make sure you read the hole thing carefully before signing. We don't need any but I never agreed to that then there's a second war. Tomahawk23 22:16, April 1, 2012 (UTC) User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/DeClercq, Cobranie, Southern Rider, Zolnerowich Bravta Joint Attack on Kingdom of Angels Overseas Opeations - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki No. Kingofawosmeness777 22:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What did you mean by "it's pointless"?Tomahawk23 23:25, April 20, 2012 (UTC) SWTF, join chat I have some business to discuss with you.Tomahawk23 00:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Alliance I and i hope that I can be of help to you if you ever need it ethank14 15:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I said we'd take this to normal chat so you could do that. Come back man.Tomahawk23 19:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You know how the Mannino Crime Family, the Cobranie Crime Family, the Zolnerowich Bratva, the Southern Riders, and the Westmore Syndicate are all allies with each other, like ow each syndicate is allies with the other four syndicates, and how we're the most powerful gangs on the wiki? Well me and RS were thinking we start a Five Families type thing. We were thinking the "Five Syndicates" because the "Five Gangs" sounds to street punkish, and we cann't do the Five Families for obvious reasons. Yes I know the Five Syndicates sounds lame, you got any other ideas?Tomahawk23 03:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok with me. Kingofawosmeness777 23:13, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Coool31 Thank you for the compliments, and my grammar is bad beacuause i go to a french school, this is my way of teaching my self, and again Thank you -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 19:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was On Just When u got off fail got you message -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 18:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Doyle - Westmore Aliance (IC)Damain B: As you know you were a great help it the war with the MOM I would like to invite you to my Coumpound to have a sit down and forge an aliance with you if you are willing please contact me soon -Damian Bridgeman Aka: The Green Don -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 01:31, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I will send my pilot to pick you up Via: Pirvate jet, So when ever -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 11:35, June 21, 2012 (UTC) SS's response I like it better! Thanks! Sport Shouting 14:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey If you want I will advertise your wiki on the Resident Evil Fanon Wiki. Just PM me and we'll discuss it.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 16:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Tomasino founded it but Ancelotti was more influental and lasted longer so they named it after him instead. Danman3006 03:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) This place has been strangely quiet latley. Maybe they're on vacation or something. I'm gonna wait until everyone is on chat and what not. Kingofawosmeness777 17:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fishes I Need Some Help I want you to help me in my war effort aganist the TNC and I hope you can join the Bujar Clan in it's war effort. So what do ya say old pal.WanderingSkull (talk) 03:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC)WanderingSkull Return Hey, Fishes, not sure if you still frequent wikia but if you get this, we're bringing back OCF. We've got three new users and it looks like we might be getting some more. You're very welcome to come back or see if things are actually happening here if you'd like. We're implementing "heists" huge scale robberies that involve cooporation between multiple organizations and the deep web. Do come back!Tomahawk23 (talk) 16:34, February 23, 2014 (UTC)